L'Arc～en～Ciel
Biography Lineup * hyde - Vocals → Kiddy Bombs → Jelsarem's Rods → L'Arc～en～Ciel → L'Arc～en～Ciel, hyde → L'Arc～en～Ciel, VAMPS * ken - Guitar (1992.6 - present) → ドーベルマン → Bystonwell → L'Arc～en～Ciel → L'Arc～en～Ciel, SONS OF ALL PUSSYS → L'Arc～en～Ciel, ken * tetsuya - Bass → PRISONER → Bystonwell → L'Arc～en～Ciel → tetsu69 → L'Arc～en～Ciel, tetsu69 → L'Arc～en～Ciel, Creature Creature → L'Arc～en～Ciel, tetsu69 * yukihiro - Drums (1998.1.1 - present), Support Drums (1997.10 - 1998.1.1) → GUERRILLA → ZI:KILL → OPTIC NERVE → DIE IN CRIES → L'Arc～en～Ciel → yukihiro → L'Arc～en～Ciel, acid android → L'Arc～en～Ciel, acid android, geek sleep sheep Former members *'Sakura' - Drums (1993.11.16 - 1997.11.4) → DIE-KUSSE → The HAREM Q → L'Arc～en～Ciel → ZIGZO → SONS OF ALL PUSSYS →Lion Heads → Creature Creature, Rayflower → Rayflower, ZIGZO, THE MADCAP LAUGHS → Rayflower, ZIGZO, THE MADCAP LAUGHS, gibkiy gibkiy gibkiy * pero - Drums (1991.04 - 1992.12.30) → Kiddy Bombs → Jelsarem's Rods → L'Arc～en～Ciel → FEED → AQUA * hiro - Guitar (1991 - 1992.6.12) → First Blood → De-velguer → L'Arc～en～Ciel → Flame Discography Albums Image:Larc_1.jpg| DUNE full-length (1993.4.10) Image:Larc_2.jpg| Tierra full-length (1994.7.14) Image:Larc_3.jpg| heavenly full-length (1995.9.1) Image:Larc_4.jpg| True full-length (1996.12.12) Image:Larc_5.jpg| HEART full-length (1998.2.25) Image:Larc_6.jpg| ark full-length (1999.7.1) Image:Larc_7.jpg| ray full-length (1999.7.1) Image:Larc_8.jpg| REAL full-length (2000.8.30) Image:Larc_9.jpg| SMILE full-length (2001.7.4) Image:Larc_10.jpg| AWAKE full-length (2005.6.22) Image:Larc_11.jpg| KISS full-length (2007.11.21) Image:Larc_12.jpg| BUTTERFLY full-length (2012.2.8) Singles * 1992.11.25 Floods of tears * 1994.10.21 Blurry Eyes * 1995.07.08 Vivid Colors * 1995.10.21 夏の憂鬱 time to say good-bye * 1996.07.08 風にきえないで * 1996.10.17 flower * 1996.11.21 Lies and Truth * 1997.07.17 虹 * 1998.01.21 winter fall * 1998.03.25 DIVE TO BLUE * 1998.07.08 HONEY * 1998.07.08 浸食 * 1998.07.08 花葬 * 1998.10.07 snow drop * 1998.10.14 forbidden lover * 2006.08.30 the Forth Avenue Cafe * 1999.04.21 HEAVEN'S DRIVE * 1999.06.02 Pieces * 1999.08.11 Driver's High * 1999.10.27 LOVE FLIES * 2000.01.09 NEO UNIVERSE/finale * 2000.07.19 STAY AWAY * 2001.09.05 Spirit dreams inside -another dream- * 2004.02.04 READY STEADY GO * 2004.03.03 瞳の住人 * 2004.06.02 自由への招待 * 2005.01.13 Killing Me * 2005.04.06 new world * 2004.05.18 叙情詩 * 2005.07.20 Link * 2007.05.30 SEVENTH HEAVEN * 2007.08.29 MY HEART DRAWS A DREAM * 2007.10.10 DAYBREAK'S BELL * 2007.11.14 Hurry Xmas * 2008.04.02 DRINK IT DOWN * 2008.08.27 NEXUS4/SHINE * 2008.11.26 Hurry Xmas 2008 * 2010.01.27 BLESS * 2011.06.29 GOOD LUCK MY WAY * 2011.10.12 [xxx * 2011.12.21 CHASE * 2014.08.13 EVERLASTING Compilation Albums * 2000.06.28 ectomorphed works (remixes) * 2001.03.14 Clicked Singles Best 13 * 2009.09.02 The Best of L'Arc〜en〜Ciel 1994-1998 * 2009.09.02 The Best of L'Arc〜en〜Ciel 1998-2000 * 2009.09.02 The Best of L'Arc〜en〜Ciel c/w * 2010.03.10 QUADRINITY 〜MEMBER'S BEST SELECTIONS〜 * 2011.02.16 TWENITY * 2012.03.03 WORLD'S BEST SELECTION Demo/promo tapes * L’Arc～en～Ciel * Unfinished DEMO 7 tracks VHS * 1992.03.10 L'Arc-en-Ciel * 1993.10.21 TOUCH OF DUNE * 1994.01.07 眠りによせて * 1994.12.01 Siesta～Film of Dream～ * 1995.05.21 and She Said * 1996.03.21 heavenly～films～ * 1998.04.22 A PIECE OF REINCARNATION * 1998.12.23 ハートに火をつけろ! * 1999.08.11 CHRONICLE * 1999.12.01 1999 GRAND CROSS CONCLUSION * 2001.03.28 CHRONICLE 2 * 2001.06.20 CLUB CIRCUIT 2000 REALIVE -NO CUT- DVD * 1999.08.11 A PIECE OF REINCARNATION * 1999.08.11 ハートに火をつけろ! * 1999.08.11 CHRONICLE * 1999.12.01 1999 GRAND CROSS CONCLUSION * 2001.03.28 CHRONICLE 2 * 2001.06.20 CLUB CIRCUIT 2000 REALIVE -NO CUT- * 2003.12.17 眠りによせて * 2003.12.17 Siesta～Film of Dream～ * 2003.12.17 and She Said * 2003.12.17 heavenly～films～ * 2004.12.18 LIVE IN U.S.A.～at 1st Mariner Arena July 31,2004～ * 2005.06.01 SMILE TOUR 2004～全国編～ * 2005.12.15 AWAKE TOUR 2005 * 2006.06.21 ASIALIVE 2005 * 2007.02.14 CHRONICLE 0 -ZERO- * 2007.03.14 Five Live Archies * 2007.09.12 15th L'Anniversary Live * 2007.12.05 CHRONICLE 3 * 2008.04.02 Are you ready? 2007 またハートに火をつけろ! in OKINAWA * 2008.08.27 TOUR 2007-2008 THEATER OF KISS DVD * 2009.03.25 DOCUMENTARY FILMS 〜Trans ASIA via PARIS〜 DVD * 2009.05.20 LIVE IN PARIS DVD * 2010.03.31 TOUR 2008 L'7 〜Trans ASIA via PARIS〜 * 2011.12.28 20th L'Anniversary LIVE -Complete Box-:: * 2011.12.28 [[20th L'Anniversary LIVE -Day1- * 2011.12.28 20th L'Anniversary LIVE -Day2- * 2012.06.13 LIVE TWENITY * 2012.12.16 WORLD TOUR 2012 LIVE at MADISON SQUARE GARDEN * 2013.03.20 20th L'Anniversary WORLD TOUR 2012 THE FINAL LIVE at 国立競技場 * 2014.11.12 L'Arc〜en〜Ciel LIVE 2014 at 国立競技場 Omnibus * 1992.10.01 Gimmick * 1996.07.20 The Monster Of Shock Age * 1999.11.20 MAX JAPAN 6 best hits in japan'99 * 2001.12.19 Ki/oon Decade * 2002.05.29 THE JAPAN GOLD DISC AWARD 2002 * 2002.09.19 るろうに剣心 -明治剣客浪漫譚- * 2003.08.27 音椿〜the greatest hits of SHISEIDO〜紅盤 * 2004.10.14 鋼の錬金術師 COMPLETE BEST * 2004.11.03 青春歌年鑑 90年代総集編 * 2004.12.15 鋼の錬金術師 オリジナル・サウンドトラック2 * 2005.04.27 Ki/oon Records Overseas Compilation * 2008.03.26 Anime×Music Collaboration 39 '02-'07 * 2009.01.28 鋼の錬金術師 BOX SET -ARCHIVES- * 2012.02.29 鋼の錬金術師 THE BEST Soundtracks * 1994.12.01 D・N・A² SOUND TRACK * 1998.05.13 GODZILLA THE ALBUM * 1999.11.20 青い鳥症候群 オリジナル・サウンドトラック * 1998.11.21 走れ公務員! Original Soundtracks * 2001.01.21 リング0 バースデイ * 2001.07.18 FINAL FANTASY Original Soundtrack * 2004.10.14 鋼の錬金術師 COMPLETE BEST * 2008.03.26 機動戦士ガンダム00 ORIGINAL SOUND TRACK 2 * 2009.07.08 機動戦士ガンダム00 COMPLETE BEST * 2010.02.24 GUNDAM SONGS 145 * 2011.07.27 るろうに剣心 Complete Collection Gallery L'arc en ciel.jpeg Category:Major